


Peaceful Waters

by aroacejoot



Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Qui-Gon gets therapy, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jedi Have Daemons AU, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Same-Sex Daemons, this is just pure unfiltered friendship y'all, trying to figure out how to tag when half the important relationships involve the daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot
Summary: Bant, Obi-Wan, and their daemons all enjoy a peaceful morning in the Temple.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Original Daemon Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Daemon Character(s)
Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Peaceful Waters

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of The Vault is still fighting me tooth and nail. I'll finish wrangling it eventually but decided to take a break from the angst to write some wholesome kids being wholesome. 
> 
> (also warning that I can and will bend hdm canon to fit this universe bc I've never actually read beyond the series. one of those elements is that the Jedi have a word for the non-daemon member in a pair, "nehreqah" (derived from the Dai Bendu word for "tether") bc i cant exactly refer to them as the "human half" in a setting like sw). 
> 
> Anyways big thanks to anemoia for giving this a read-through! It's an honor.

It was a beautiful morning in the Jedi Temple--made more beautiful by the current lack of tasks to do. 

The sound of the trickling waterfall feeding into the rocky pool washed over Bant Eerin as she and Obi-Wan meditated. Around them, the Force was a soft, pleasant blanket of warmth and serenity. 

This had always been one of their favorite spots in the Temple. Ever since their initiate clan’s first visit to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the two had felt at home in its vastness and lush tranquility. This pool in particular was special because it was large enough and deep enough to swim in, but not so much so that anyone else frequented it. Thus, it was the perfect place to get away from the rigors of training (and occasionally hide from their crèchemaster). Before they’d settled, Jesmi and Ben would often shift into colorful fish and explore the water together with their nehreqah for hours, only pausing when Obi-Wan needed to dart to the surface for air. 

Those were cherished childhood memories, looked upon often and with great fondness even all these years later.

Now, Bant and Obi-Wan were no longer initiates. Both were Padawans, freshly returned from long strings of missions and relishing the fact that they were finally both the Temple at once. 

After the death of Master Tahl, Bant’s training had been taken over by the enthusiastic and experienced Nautolan Master, Kit Fisto. While she enjoyed working with Master Kit, he was in high demand--especially for missions requiring aquatic expertise--and thus, as his Padawan, Bant and Jesmi were frequently off-planet. However, when Bant started her dedicated healers’ training as a Senior Padawan, she and Jesmi would be largely Temple-bound to focus on her studies. As a young apprentice, Master Tahl’s stubborn reluctance to take her on missions had stung, but now Bant found herself looking forward to no longer rushing from place to place. Considering the hints Master Kit and Master Che were dropping recently, they would hopefully deem her ready soon.

But until then, they would have to make the most of whatever time they could spend with their best friends before duty called one or both pairs back out into the wider galaxy. 

Which was why they were all here. 

Bant sat cross-legged on a large, moss-cushioned rock opposite the small waterfall, her webbed hands resting palm-up on her knees and her normally wide eyes closed. To Bant’s left, Obi-Wan mirrored her position--close enough beside her that their knees touched. That single point of contact anchored them to the present even as they dove deep into the Force. 

\---

A few feet away, an elf owl and a sea otter were relaxing as well. Jesmi floated lazily along the surface of the water, Ben perched lightly on her stomach. They were sharing a sort of meditation of their own, releasing the stresses of their travels into the infinite ocean of the Force from which they were formed. 

Jesmi was glad that she and Ben could still spend time together like this. It had been devastating when Master Jinn returned to the Temple, saying that Obi-Wan and Ben had left the Order to fight a war on Melida/Daan. She and Bant worried constantly about the pair’s safety until Master Jinn and Kai finally brought them home. The experience had a lasting impact on her friends, the most glaring of which being that Ben had settled. At first, Jesmi had been mournful of the fact that the daemon who seemed so full of Light and life was now forever small and fragile, but it was quickly apparent that he was well-adapted to it. It fit him, and now Jesmi couldn’t imagine him any other way. 

Another welcome change came in her friends’ relationship with their Master. Namely, a good deal of mind-healing. That was where Master Jinn and Kai were right now, in fact. These days, Obi-Wan and Ben only scheduled the occasional session as needed, but their Master still went fairly regularly (no doubt kept on track at Kai’s insistence). Time spent with Master Tahl had given Jesmi and her nehreqah some understanding of the sort of issues that had been festering in Master Jinn and Kai for so long that it was taking years to disentangle. The effects were well worth it in Jesmi’s opinion. The four of them all seemed lighter somehow--brighter and stronger. Obi-Wan’s smiles were brighter. The boy’s leap in confidence was tangible in the Force now that the wall between him and his Master had come down. 

And it wasn’t just Obi-Wan. Jesmi would occasionally catch Ben sleeping in the Archives, tucked underneath Kai’s massive wings, or using Master Jinn as an unsuspecting perch. It warmed her heart to know that they were finally thriving.

The artificial breeze brushed against her whiskers and roused Jesmi from her thoughts, causing Ben to shift slightly and readjust his wings before settling back into a comfortable position. 

Soon they would have to return to their studies, but for now, the four friends could put aside their daily worries and simply find peaceful contentment in each others’ presence. 


End file.
